Awesome Man
Awesome Man is a Robot Master from Mega Man Century. He is the first RM to be built by Issac Rossum. His weapon is AWESOME LAZAR. Description When all else fails, Awesome Man comes to the rescue. Is pretty much a superhero with a very...hammy...personality. His weapon is "AWESOME LAZAR", in all caps. It mimicks the Shoop Da Whoop, as it charges a lot before firing a beam so strong and wide, it OHKOs anything not immune to it, even Robot Masters. But it can be used once before energy is drained and can not be used again until all energy is restored. Better pick up some Weapon Tanks! Background Built for the purpose of joining the 1st Annual Robot Tournament, Awesome Man lost his finalist spot to Tomahawk Man, claiming that Tomahawk Man is "immune to the AWESOME". Since his loss, he starts to fight crime as a superhero in his hometown. He was adored by fans and newcomers alike. When his creator, Issac Rossum, died, some suspect that Awesome Man was the killer bot. He actually knows who the killer bot was, but could not help his creator when the murder happened, so he fled in shame. Good Point: Willing to help others Bad Point: Hammy Like: Saving the world Dislike: Crime Strategy Awesome Man can use the weapons of all the Robot Masters Mega Man already has, but his weakness remains the same: Virus Shot. He also takes a lot of damage from Stunning Heart. Be really careful when he uses Stun Woman's Stunning Heart, as it is the strongest weapon when used against Mega Man. As a Playable Character in Mega Man Century 3 Unlike Mega Man and Bass, Awesome Man cannot shoot pellets of energy. He has to charge in order to shoot his main weapon, AWESOME LAZAR. Like in its debut game, the weapon can be his strongest attack, but it takes a long while to charge to its maximum power. He cannot shoot his main weapon in the air, even though he can charge midair. Also, because of his ability to fly innately (meaning that he doesn't use an item like Treble Boost to fly), he can easily avoid most enemy attacks. However, when using a Special Weapon midair, he lags a bit and drains his flight energy. Appearances Mega Man Century: He is a fightable Robot Master. Mega Man 1st Century: Awesome Man himself, even thought built similarly to the one in the regular timeline, becomes more of a wuss and is colored slightly different. When rescued by Century Man, he gives the ability Awesome Flight. Mega Man Century 3: He is a playable character in this game, in which he joins the tournament set up by Century Man for fun. He eventually notices something wrong with Century Man and goes after him. Quotes *"Awesome!" *"This is why I'm awesome!" *"Wow! More awesome than me." Trivia *He tends to say "Awesome" in almost, if not every, sentence. *In the battle against him, he will only use his own weapon as a last resort, preferring to use weapons of his Robot Master family. See also * AWESOME LAZAR * Virus Man * Stun Woman External links Category:Fan Robot Masters Category:Mega Man Century